triple_a_fazbearfandomcom-20200215-history
Endings
There are several endings in ''Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted''. Some of them requires the player to complete the base game, while some requires the player to do certain actions. Normal Ending Once the Pizza Party level in Night Terrors (which requires all the other minigames to be beaten to be unlocked) is completed, the player will be put in a room filled with animatronics and balloons. There is also a cake beside the player, signifying that it is their birthday. Glitchtrap then appears from the curtain and tells the player to follow him. If the player moves to his direction, the player will suddenly be put on a stage holding a microphone, which means that the player is now Freddy Fazbear. Hand Unit announced the arrival of Freddy, but ended up glitching out. The room lights up, revealing Glitchtrap dancing around the room, while the music is playing. The credit rolls, and the player is back at the Main Hub again. Merge Ending This ending requires the player to collect every tapes. The last tape reveals the way to destroy Glitchtrap from the game: The game will then continue. Randomly when loading into the main area, Glitchtrap will behind the main computer and will start to merge with the player. If the instructions from tape 16 are not followed, the player's view will slowly fade to purple and glitch before fading back in to the perspective of Spring Bonnie. The implication is that the merge was successful and Glitchtrap can escape from the game. The game will then fade to black and take the player to the game over room. Trapped Ending Again, this ending requires the player to collect every tapes. For this ending, the player must instead follow Tape Girl's instruction successfully. If the player follows the instructions from Tape 16, they will be taken to a room with only a giant door with handprints and scratches all over it. If the player interacts with a sliding hole in the door, Glitchtrap will appear on the other side. He then shushes the player before backing up into the darkness behind him. After this, the player is returned to the hub where a plush of Glitchtrap will be sitting on the floor next to them. Mask Ending This ending is for the Halloween DLC ''Curse of Dreadbear''. For this ending, the player needs to first unlock the Corn Maze minigame in the Afraid of the Dark section. In the minigame, the player needs to collect every 4 keys available instead of one. Once done, the player needs to go back to their spawn zone where a basement entrance is located. The basement entrance will be unlocked once the player gets near. Entering the basement will reveal a room with broken banner and a white rabbit mask. Grabbing it and wearing it will cause the screen to fade to black, and at last bring the player back to the DLC title screen. Going back to the Prize Counter will reveal the same mask on the counter. If the player wears it and grabs the Glitchtrap plush, several dialogues from a girl will play, speaking to Glitchtrap, saying that the plan had worked out, and that she made the mask for him. Category:Help Wanted